


Snowflake Lights

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Series: Holiday Fic Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: #Holiday Fic Prompts 2019- Week 1: Candy Cane Fluff; 3-a (Decorating a location).Cross-posted on tumblrhere.
Relationships: Chris/Kira/Ty
Series: Holiday Fic Prompts 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559881
Kudos: 3





	Snowflake Lights

Chris couldn’t say she was surprised that Kira wasn’t much of a decorating person, but she wasn’t expecting it to be because all of Kira’s decorations had taken over Ty’s apartment. A silk wreath on the door. A clump of mistletoe dangling from the inside of the doorway. A 6 foot tree in the corner, obviously fake because of the dusting of snow on the branches, decked out with multicolored lights, blue garland, and a seashell angel topper. Kira’s box of breakable solid color bulbs was on the kitchen counter, and Ty was busy sorting through a collection of hangable plushies - the usual snowmen and gingerbread cookies, but also something that might have been a wombat in a sweater and a kangaroo in a Santa hat - and little wooden surfboards. Kira’s face lit up as she came in from another room with a box labelled _Snowflake Lights_ , “Grab the Command hooks and a chair.”


End file.
